


Perhaps

by kbinbi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Actually a one-shot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chengui fighter, Clubbing, Drinking, Forgive Me, Just pretend this doesn't exists, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, They are adults here except for Justin, This is pure nonsense, This is useless, What is proof reading?, fast paced, first fic, i don't know how to tag, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbinbi/pseuds/kbinbi
Summary: Fan Chengcheng turns eighteen and someone decides to show up.





	1. Them

_"You have to promise me, I'll marry you when you turn eighteen okay?" little hands offering a pinky promise._

_"Mommy said that's too early, but don't worry, I will!" he giggled._

_"You have to promise!" the older whined, raising his already outstretched hands near his face._

_"Right.. right.. I promise!" linking their pinky fingers together._

_"Good!" the other smiled proudly._

_"But I'm taller! You have to be the wife!" he teased._

_"Nuhh uhh! Nooo! " the other furiously shaking his head with disapproval. "I'll grew taller then you'll get to be the wife!" he huffed, arms crossed._

_"B- but Kaikai! I'm taller!" he complained, stomping his foot on the ground._

_"Noooo buts! Besides, I'm the one who always fight with the bad boys trying to steal your food in school! " the older argued._

_"O- okay then. I'll be the wife" he sighed in defeat._

_" Don't worry!" the older cupped his cheeks. I'll make you the happiest wife! "the older chirped, grabbing his hands because the school bus might have left them already._

************

Cheng never agreed to this but he guessed he can't back down now. "Common! You're turning eighteen! Loosen up a bit!" Zhengting told him once. Cheng knows better than that, he exactly knows that "loosen up a bit" is not in the older's vocabulary. Clearly, his friends want to see him drunk and get wasted that's why they insisted to plan this "Coming of Age Party" as Wenjun called it.

"Aaand we got to support Yanjun for once!" Zeren added. Yeah right, Yanjun's ass will be proposing. He and Zhangjing has been dating since freshman year and all of their friends are aware of it. "It's called being romantic, you turtle head! It's budget wise since you got to spend your money for your birthday and I got to propose" the guy insisted when he complained that it's his birthday and he had to spend his money for this party. Not that he doesn't want to, his parents have given him a lot to spend so money ain't the problem. He's just afraid he might see him. 

The place looks familiar. He's been here once when they have to bring a drunk Zhengting home after a little fight with Xukun. He and -- . He felt a pang on his chest. "You can't think of him Cheng. You already chose to forget right?" he thinks to himself as he shook his head out of his thoughts. 

He entered the place. It was crowded and blasting with music. He doesn't even know half of the people who attended. He squeezed himself through the crowd thinking he just wants to go home but what's so good staying at alone during his birthday? His parents called him earlier that they've missed their flight and will be home on weekend instead, her sister is clearly busy with work, she doesn't even live with them anymore. He sighed for the nth time and this party hasn't started yet, maybe he'll just stick with whatever his friends want. He already spent a lot. 

"Heeeeyyy! We've been waiting for youu!" a loud Justin slung his arm on his shoulders. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Is that alcohol!?" 

"Zhengting ge, brought me. And no! This isn't alcohol, those assholes said I can only drink this!" raising a bottle of canned juice, clearly annoyed that he's the only minor in the group. "But I'll have my ways. Half of the group will probably be drunk let's say before 3am. So I'll get to lay my hands on those beer bottles" 

"Okay. Okay! Just don't get yourself killed" Cheng sighed in defeat as the younger dragged him at the far end corner of the club where their friends are waiting.


	2. Their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep the descriptions light. I sucked at describing scenes. Read at your own cost. Also, I failed at angsts but here it is.

Everyone is having a good time. Zhengting and Xukun were kissing -- no that's not it. They're eating each other's faces, the older seated on Xukun's lap. "Whaaat! This is a first class seat!" Zhengting whined when Zhangjing called them out asking them to be decent and for Zhengting to sit properly because the couch is still wide to occupy them all. Yanchen and Zeren is nowhere to be found, maybe they're fucking on one of the bathroom stalls, Cheng doesn't want to find out. Yanjun's quiet, which is a little strange but Cheng knew why. Maybe the guy is nervous.

" How much do I have to pay you to pretend that you're enjoying your own party?" Wenjun asked, shoving a drink on him.

"I'm enjoying it!" he retorted, taking the drink gulping its content.

"Hey hey hey! Slow down." Wenjun stopping him. "You might passed out and the party just started. You don't want to miss the thrill later don't you?"

Actually. Cheng wants to passed out now. Before Yanjun's friends join them. He doesn't want to see him.

Cheng is already on his 5th bottle of beer. His friends were a little amazed on his tolerance given that its his first time.

"Heyy bro you made it!" Yanjun stands, immediately welcoming the group of boys who just arrived.

"Oh fuck!" Cheng thinks to himself. He doesn't want to turn around to see who arrived. He exactly knew who it was. Xukun and Zhengting shot him worried looks from their side of the table but he just smiled, re-assuring the couple that he'll be fine.

**_A week ago_ **

" _Ugh. Cheng I don't want to ruin your birthday but can my friends join us? You know,. for my proposal" Yanjun shyly asked him last week. "But it's okay if you don't want to, I'll just do the proposal thing after your birthday" he immediately added like he realized he's asking for a huge favor that can't be granted._

_"It's totally fine with me ge". Cheng knew that Yanjun just planned his proposal the same time for his birthday because its the only time that their whole friends are complete. Everyone is busy with their own lives lately, some getting into college and other's struggling to land a job. "You can miss everything but not a friend's birthday" as the whole gang called it. He even remembered Chaoze nearly missing the entrance exam because of Zhengting's birthday last month. Damn, he loves his friends._

_"Thanks Cheng and I'm really really sorry." Yanjun said, hugging him._

_Cheng hugged the older back. "Wow are we really hugging?" he laughed._

_"Quiet! You still need to pay for the whole party" the other fought back._

***********

Its been a year since he last saw him. He had mentally prepared himself for this scene thinking that they'll eventually see each other again. Being on the same group of friends doesn't really help. He still heard news about him after what happened but apart from that their friends never really talk about it. They respected Cheng when he told them he doesn't want to hear anything about the other. It's a good thing the other also decided to transfer to another univ, atleast he doesn't get to see him. Cheng knows he had to deal with it, he just need to stick with his plans of choosing to ignore. He let his guard up. Years ago, he already thought of things he has to do when he sees the other again, he just needs to act like it. Easy. Or so he thinks? Glancing at the other was a mistake. He felt something., why the fuck does it still hurt?

There he was. Sitting across him in their table wearing a expensive brown jacket on top of his white shirt with his denims. Wait? .. Did he just?.. Cheng felt his chest tighten, did he cut his dreads? Where are those dreads?

The boy across him looks matured with his hair tied into a man bun, some of it loosely falling on the side of his face. Cheng felt a tingly feeling on his chest. Damn it why does he need to feel multiple emotions at the same time?

Cheng knows its better to leave the group for now. He stand after creating a mere excuse of finding Zeren. He was on his way through the bathroom, he doesn't even know why he needs to go to the bathroom but its the least he can think of to be alone for a moment when he felt like someone is following him.

"Chengcheng."

Cheng stopped on his tracks and shut his eyes. Just seeing him hurt how much would it take talking to him? 

He collected himself, he doesn't want to make a scene, specially that there is a planned proposal ahead he mustered the fakest smile he can give give and face the other.

"H- hi!" his voice surprisingly sounded cheerful. Wow. He didn't expect that. 

The boy was caught off guard by the sudden gaiety. "Ughh. H-how are you?" Linkai asked. 

"I-- I'm fine Kai" he replied, regretting the fact that he called the other like what he used to call him. 

He hoped the latter ignores it and he surprisingly did.

 

 

 


	3. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringey angst ahead. Lol

They were back at their table. Yanjun managed to get through the proposal, Zhangjing currently buried in his chest still crying because he didn't expect it.

Their friends went wild after the couple finally announced their plans to get married this summer. "Drink your asses out bitches!" Justin shouted standing on their table, earning a hit from Zhengting who a while ago dramatically cried saying that Zhangjing's old ass is getting married asking him to come down.

All of their friends now busy with their own antics leaving Cheng alone in their shared table. He's a mess. He decided to drink all the fucks that he's about to give tonight, he can't count how many bottles have he already drowned. 

"Hey are you okay?" the couch shifts with Linkai sitting beside him.

Why is it easy for the other to talk to him. Cheng is getting frustrated. He didn't answer.

"You seemed drunk. You should stop drinking" the other said caressing his cheeks now in a shade of red. Cheng nearly leaned into the other's touch. He hated how he missed the other's hand cupping his face but this is too much! It must be the alcohol but tears already rolled their way down his cheeks. He can't help it anymore.

"S- stop it. Y- you can't touch me. Just stop. You can't make me feel like this anymore Kai. I'm not that stupid fifteen year old anymore!" Cheng angrily shouted between sobs. The wall he tried to put up earlier long forgotten and he despises how Linkai easily breaks it. How the other simply makes his way through his life again.

_**Three years ago.** _

_They're currently sitting on Cheng's rooftop. Their usual spot during weekends._

_"What do you mean stop doing this?" a fifteen year old Cheng ask in confusion._

_"W- we should stop what were doing" the older shrugged. "I guess there is a mistake, y- you're already acting like we're a couple. W- we should just forget about this dating game" the older added._

_"W- what did you just said?" Cheng asked in disbelief. "I- thought were dating?" tears now threatening to fall after hearing what the older said._

_Cheng looked at Linkai and was surprised that there is no hint of emotion from the other._

_"I decided to court you just to know if I'm gay. Turns out it isn't Cheng, I'm straight.. But lately you've been into it and I'm afraif we should just stop before you'll take things seriously." Linkai replied, looking like he didn't care at all._

I've been serious since the beginning Kai. _Cheng didn't let those words out. He knows better than to hurt himself more. He doesn't want to hear what the other has to say._

_"W- why did you promise to m-marry me then?" he asked weakly, letting a few more tears to fall._

_Linkai laughed. "I can't believe you hold on to our stupid grade school promises Cheng"._

_Cheng felt like he was slapped and someone threw a freezing cold water in him hearing the older laughed. He looked down trying to wipe the tears off his face to no avail._

_"Don't ever come near me" he whispered weakly._

_"Y- yeah sure" Linkai answered before getting up, leaving the younger alone._

_Starting from there, they pretended they didn't know each other._

  



	4. He realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh! I don't even know why this is chaptered. I had a hard time arranging this. Why does Linkai needs to be shorter?? Pft.

Cheng felt a bitter taste in his mouth recalling their past and he's hundred percent sure its not because of the alcohol.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Everything about the kiss felt right and he hated how he missed it. /p>

Cheng pushed the other and wants to slapped him, its just that he doesn't have the guts to do so.

"Three years and you're still thinking I'm that easy huh" Cheng laughed bitterly, his voice wavered. "You don't have any fucking idea how I've been through Linkai. I spent every fucking day asking myself what's wrong with me being gay. Then here you are! Kissing me and being touchy like nothing happened!" he stopped to catch his breath, chest heaving in anger. "Am I that vulnerable to you? You really think after all this years, I'd still love you? Suit yourself Kai! Because yes! I'll still fall for your stupid games after all the things you did with me! Happy now?" he added, sobbing unceasingly.

"I- im sorry.." Linkai stuttered.

"Don't even tell things you don't mean." Cheng stood, he wants to get out of here. He'll just explain to his friends later why he went home.

He already made his way through the door when someone grabbed him and caged him against the wall.

"I was stupid. No.. I was an idiot when we were in highschool Cheng. I was so confused that time, sorting my feelings out. I can't accept that I might be gay but everything that we did made me realized I really am. That night when I kissed you, I started realizing that I'm not straight" the older confessed, tears welling on his eyes. "I was so afraid that time Cheng, what if my parents disown me for being gay? I don't want to risk things and I can't bear seeing you sticking by my side while I'm questioning myself if what were doing were right. I'm already using you that time and believe me, hurting you was the last resort I can think of, f-for me to get rid of you" he added. "I- I don't have any idea of what I caused you but please give me a chance. I'm here to stay and make everything up to you. I don't mind taking the risk anymore Cheng, as long as I'm with you. I'm just plainly stupid that I haven't realized it earlier and that I'll get to lose you first before it dawned on me. Please Cheng, you're all I need, after all this time I just want to be with you." the older said softly.

Cheng couldn't help but to cling to the latter's words. He was about to cry again when the older cupped his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm not forcing you to take me back now. I'll let you have your time. I understand that I broke you so bad but please, just please let me fix everything" the older now crying.

"Please come back to me, don't leave me again please" Cheng almost hated how he sounded begging but he never wanted to let go of the boy infront of him, now that he heard the explanation he'd been asking for the past years.

"Shhh. I won't.. I won't, believe me. I'm here to stay" the older kissed his forehead, hands at the back of his head burying him on his chest.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. If you're not comfortable, its never too late to get out. Btw I waited for Cheng to be legal just for this, again if your not comfortable with mature content press that key hun.

Cheng doesn't even know what happened. How the hell did he end up in Linkai's room with the other still saying he's sorry between kisses? 

He remembered Linkai telling their friends he needs to bring him home because he's already drunk and his friends being the assholes they are agreed like they knew something id about to happen. 

"Goddd. I miss kissing you" the older mumbled between kisses. 

"I thought you'll bring me home?" he teased, he reminds himself to follow Zhengting's words to loosen up a bit in the future, the alcohol in his system is doing a great job he supposed. If he's the fifteen year old Chenengcheng he already blushed just by the thought of Linkai kissing him. 

"Do you want to go home?" the other pouted. 

"Noo. no. I want to stay" kissing the older's pout away. 

They keep on kissing, teeths clanking when they hit making Cheng giggle. They're both breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together. Cheng stared at the other as they stopped to catch their breaths. He caressed Linkai's hair, memorizing every inch of his face. He looks perfect, there was nothing he can think of anymore. 

"Make love to me" he whispered. 

"W- whaat?" the older was taken by surprise hearing what he said.

"I said make love to me" he repeated placing his legs on Linkai's hips pressing their chest together. 

Linkai wasn't able to respond still pondering over the younger's statement when Cheng reached through his pants, fumbling over his belt. 

Cheng was struggling, Linkai was not helping at all, the older just watching him as he takes off his pants, leaving him with his boxers. 

"Cheng stop." Linkai hissed. "You're drunk, you need to-- " he was stopped by a pair of arms dragging him closer to kiss him.

"Linkai I want this! I missed you. Make me yours please" the younger begged on the verge of tearing because of frustration. 

Almost immediately, Linkai's brain short circuited. He pushed the younger in bed kissing him fervently all while undressing him. 

With pants and shirts scattered on the floor. Linkai stopped, looking down at Cheng now naked under him. "You look beautiful" moving his lips to Cheng's ears, biting the earlobe teasingly. 

"D- do something. P-please" the younger groaned getting impatient. 

Linkai obeyed, taking the younger's dick, moving his hands slowly. The younger groaned under him. "Its okay. I got you" he whispered re-assuringly burying his lips on the younger's neck, sucking on the two moles there. The tugs becomes faster and faster. It was messy, Cheng's hitched breaths and groans echoing inside his room. The younger came with a cry, if it wasn't for the older kissing him he could have screamed. 

Linkai gave Cheng time to catch his breath as he comes down from his high planting soft kisses on his forehead. 

He stood to get tissues when Cheng grabbed his hands. The younger stood with wobbly knees. "Your turn" he whispered. Linkai wasn't able to process everything when the younger kneeled in front of him. His boxers are undone in a matter of seconds. 

He closed his eyes as the younger took his half hard member in his mouth. The younger slightly gagged as the other's cock glides into the back of his mouth. "Hey, r you okay?" Linkai asked him in a concerned tone.

Cheng nods, the other's member still in his mouth. He struggled to accommodate the sudden intrusion, taking a few moments before sucking hard along his length. He ran his tongue along the other's shaft, drool dribbling down his chin. The older gripped his hair. "Shit, you look hot" Linkai moaned, pulling out, giving him a moment to breathe. "Can you take more baby?" Linkai growled. 

Again, he just nodded. 

Linkai took his head in his hands and guided him back to his dick. Cheng opened his mouth, now wider to take him, the other's cock hitting the back of his throat and bringing tears to his eyes as he pushes further down.

Cheng moaned because of the feeling of Linkai's shaky hands grasping his hair and scratching his head, this caused the other to buck his hips up and gasp. 

"Cheng, I- im close" the other said in a breathless voice. “I think I’m going to-“ And cut himself off with a moan. Cheng got the idea and began bobbing his head more vigorously, his hands on the other's thighs to steady himself. 

Tugging roughly at Cheng's hair, Linkai let out a cry and cummed inside Cheng's mouth. Cheng threw a coughing fit. With tears in his eyes and cum dripping from his chin to the floor, Linkai pulled him up. "I love you" the other grinned, kissing the other and tasting himself.

"Take me to bed" the younger whined.

"Gladly" Linkai chuckled. 

Linkai climbed on top of Cheng. Kissing him yet again, staring at him intensely. 

Cheng gulped when the older's hands travelled past his hips down his exposed bottoms. 

"I'll be gentle I promised" the older breathed, taking a pack of lube and condom on his bedside drawer tearing them open. Cheng mentally noted that he needs to ask the other why he keeps those later.

Cheng arched his back when he felt a finger slid past his ring of muscles. Linkai stopped, looking up worriedly. "I- I'm okay. go on" he mumbled. The older continued inserting the second finger his other hand keeping Cheng in place holding his waist, drawing circles in it to help him relax. 

Cheng bit his shoulders to contain his moans when he started scissoring him. He hooked his fingers and Cheng screamed in pleasure. Linkai smiled, silently praising himself that he's doing a great job given that it's their first time. 

Linkai removed his fingers when he deemed that the younger is ready. He pulled back as he rolled a condom on his member. 

"Just ask me to stop when its too much for you baby" giving Cheng open-mouthed kisses as he positioned himself between the younger's thighs. 

The younger just nodded. 

With both his hands gripping Cheng's waist, he pushed forward. "Aghhh.." the younger whimpered, hands immediately grasping the older's shoulders. 

"Hey.." Linkai spoke, staring down. He loved how Cheng look, with his eyes shut and mouth open throwing his head back in his sheets all while clinging on his shoulder. 

"M- move" the other breathed. 

He began thrusting, maintaining a slow rhythm making sure not to hurt the younger. He latched his lips on the younger's neck all while thrusting into him repeatedly. 

Cheng moaned. "F- faster Kai.." 

Linkai obliged, thrusting now with uncoordinated pace leaving the younger a moaning mess under him. "Nghhhh!" Cheng whimpered when he successfully hit his spot. Linkai's gripped on Cheng's waist tighten as he thrusted deeply making sure to hit the same spot repeatedly until the younger came with a cry of his name. 

He propped himself and kissed the other's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together with Cheng staring back at him as he lays there coming down from his release and taking Linkai as the older rammed into him to chase his own release. 

"I fucking love you" the older moaned after as he came after a few thrusts collapsing on top of him. 

The room was silent except from their heavy breathing. Linkai shifted their positions, placing the younger on top of him. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing the younger's locks. 

"Mmmhhh.." the younger nodded, clearly tried. 

"Sleep.. I'll get you cleaned later" he smiled burying the younger on his chest. 

Linkai rubbed the younger's back until he drifted in his sleep. Cheng now lulled in sleep breathing sofly in his chest. He kissed the younger's lashes, draping the sheets over them. 

They both knew, they got a lot of explaining to do tommorow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this. I just tried, like I'm just a hoe for Chengui and got annoyed that they got no fic. Lol. I never really write bc I'm too lazy but there are too many prompts I can think of so why not give it a try. 
> 
> This wasn't proofread as well. So bear with typos and the grammar. Lol. It's supposed to be a oneshot but I'm a little OC I don't want long paragraphs so I chopped it to chapters 
> 
> Sorry for wasting your time. TT. Comments are appreciated. (Well if there is, idk if someone will be reading this honestly.) Just pretend this doesn't exist. Okay? Lol.


End file.
